


Aussi immortelle qu'une fleur

by AllenKune



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, F/M, Français | French, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Poetic, Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Regret, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Ecrit pour les 24h du FoF sur le thème : Un couteau dans les fleures. L'histoire entre un sorceleur aux allures de loup, un oiseau au plumages élégant et envoûtant et une petite fleure au coeur trop doux. Nouvelle version de l'histoire.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 2





	Aussi immortelle qu'une fleur

Il en fallait beaucoup pour surprendre un sorceleur. Malgré une vie longue, les choses n'étaient jamais surprenantes. Il était difficile d'être impressionné par la force d'un homme quand il pouvait surpasser sans difficulté. Les réactions des citoyens à l'arrivé d'un sorceleur était toujours la même, les hommes et femmes puaient la peur ou une légère note de désire baser seulement sur les rumeurs d'un corps plus performant.

Les monstres étaient encore plus prévisibles que les hommes. La plupart n'était un problème pour un sorceleur qu'en grand nombre ou quand il devait protéger un inconscient prit pour cible par les dits monstres. Une créature restait par la plupart du temps qu'un simple animal sauvage, aussi dangereux qu'un loup pour un homme normale bien équipé. 

Pourtant il arrivait qu'un sorceleur puisse être étonné, peut être même surprit par un comportement hors de la norme. Comme cette fois où il avait vue un village sans haine vis-à-vis des non humains et même avec des métisses parfaitement accepté par les familles plus traditionnelles. Parfois un monstre serais plus malin que les autres, comme quand un noyeur avait réussit à utiliser une épée et l'utiliser contre lui.

Jamais il ne serait douté que quelque chose le surprendrait vraiment au-delà d'une surprit passagère néanmoins.

C'était avant de tomber sur un humain avec un fort caractère et une bouche trop bavard. Aussi bien pour lui que pour son entourage. Il n'avait jamais partagé avant beaucoup de temps en compagnie d'un barbe mais il savait que même pour un poète il parlait trop. Cela avait était la première surprise et il avait fini par s'habituer aux paroles incessante et la musique presque constante dans ses voyages.

Il ne sentait jamais la peur, qu'importe comment il lui parlé, le traité et même une fois le frappé dans un geste de colère quand il oubliait qu'il n'était pas en compagnie d'un de ses compagnons d'armes et frères qui pourraient supporter le coup. L'étrange homme était fragile comme n'importe quel humain mais il ne disait rien. Il se contentait de sourire et d'ignorer l'accident. Il semblait en être habitué et Geralt apprit par la suite qu'il était habitué à subir la violence d'autrui depuis son enfance après avoir écouté malgré lui une conversation entre l'homme et un membre de sa famille. Ce fut la deuxième surprise, plus amère que la première. Il se jura de faire de son mieux pour tentait de ne par répété les erreurs de ses proches sur l'intriguant homme.

Et la montagne est arrivée. Cela n'avais pas était surprenant pour lui d'échouer et de le voir partir en sentant une odeur qui sans être de la peur lui rappela froidement qu'il n'était pas un homme normale et aurait du restait seul. Il aurait du être seul et ne pas écraser entre ses doigts une fleure si délicate sous la colère d'avoir perdu un oiseau qui rêvait d'une famille et qu'il a voulu enfermer pour son propre bonheur. Alors que cette fleur avait était a ses cotés depuis des années dans l'espoir de recevoir une simple attention, un petit mot gentil pour s'épanouir. Il n'était pas surprenant de voir qu'une seule parole au champ de fleur que lui avait été offert par le barbe suffit à flétrir les curieux pousses sauvages qui c'était approchaient trop près de lui et de son cœur. 

Il savait qu'il ne rencontrerait plus jamais de fleur aussi belle. Il savait que la fleur trouverait quelqu'un d'autre qui sera apprécié véritablement sa pureté et sa beauté. 

Une nouvelle surprise apparut quand l'oiseau fut de retour, libre de son emprise mais revenue auprès car son manteau de plume et de pouvoir était trempé d'un sang qui n'aurait jamais du coulait. Le barbe saignait dans ses bras, faible et mourant après seulement un mois après leur séparation. Geralt sentie quelque chose d'amer prendre place dans le champ de fleur fané qu'il avait lui-même causé. L'homme saignait dans les bras de la sorcière, sa chemise blanche était déchiré par les mains de la femme pour révélé la source du sang. Une rangé de ligne peu profonde et cicatrisé pour la plupart et ornant ses bras comme les plus cruelles chaîne. Un regard avec Yennefer lui fit comprendre la gravité de la situation. Il avait provoqué les coupures qui ornaient maintenant les bras si fragile et d'une pâleur alarmante. Il avait arraché la douce fleure au point d'en briser la tige pour ne laisser qu'une pousse mourante et ne souhaitant plus connaitre de nouveau le soleil.

Geralt et Yennefer avaient passé la nuit à tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie, à tenter de garder la vie coulante de leur fleur dans les muscles faibles et malmenait qui ne datait pas seulement d'un mois. Depuis des années la belle fleur avait était malmené par ses mains incapables de douceur. Les sorts ne faisait que ralentir l'inévitable et le linge devenait trop rapidement rouge pour être d'une quelconque utilité pourtant une nouvelle surprise se produisit et surprit une dernière fois la sorcière et le sorceleur. Lentement le cœur se remit à battre, suivit par un souffle faible mais stable. Le sang diminuait et enfin les sorts commençaient à agir.

Ce fut leur pire nuit mais aussi la plus surprenante car au matin leur fleur était de nouveau là. Elle avait perdu en éclat mais ses couleurs revenaient lentement. Sa voix résonnait de nouveau pour la première fois depuis cette terrible journée quand il ouvrit les yeux pour voir son adorable oiseau et son loup près de lui. Depuis l'accident de la montagne, il s'était jamais sentit aussi vivant et Jaskier savourait la compagnie qui lui était offerte. Les choses n'étaient pas encore parfaite, avec trop de non dit et de culpabilités mais les choses s'amélioreraient, il en était sur.

Il était une fleure fragile, mais qu'importe qu'on lui eut coupé ses tiges, elle reviendrait toujours plus forte et belle. Qu'importe qu'un couteau ne coupe chacune de ses pousses et ne laisse que des racines saignantes, avec l'aide d'un peu de soleil et d'amour dans sa vie le champ de fleurs émergerait de nouveau de la terre pour répandre ses couleurs.


End file.
